Under The Covers
by KC-Ket
Summary: Missing scene for 1.06 'I Kissed a Girl'. Rizzles one-shot.


**SUMMARY**: Missing scene for 1.06 'I Kissed a Girl'. For the Femslash Bingo Challenge of 2013. Prompt: Undercover.

**DISCLAIMER:** Rizzoli & Isles and its characters are the property of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT television network. They are not mine and never will be… unfortunately.

**PAIRING:** Jane/Maura

**SPOILERS:** 1.06 'I Kissed a Girl'

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** For the Femslash Bingo Challenge of 2013. Prompt: Undercover.

**Also...**If you would like a Rizzles magnet like I have on my fridge, you can find them by searching for **SHIPPER HAVEN **on Facebook, or going to their website.

* * *

**Under The Covers**

Jane pulled her jacket off and threw it over the back of her couch. Maura followed her into the apartment and closed the door. She removed her jacket as well but hung it up on the rack delicately. Jane made her way to the fridge and pulled out a beer and bottle of wine. She poured a glass for Maura and popped the top off the beer.

"Oh, come on," Jane whined. "Will you cover those up?"

"I find this dress to be surprisingly comfortable, for a cotton-poly blend." Maura picked her glass off the bench and took a sip. 'Do you think the killer was there tonight?"

Jane sighed, "I hope so." Her eyes flashed quickly over Maura's body. "We are _not_ doing this again."

"I will start running the DNA results first thing tomorrow."

"Good." Jane took a long pull from her beer. "God, this tape is so itchy." She put her beer down. "I had to stop myself from scratching all night." She tried to reach around her back to start picking at the tape.

"Here," Maura went around behind her. "Let me."

Maura's nimble fingers made quick work of gently pulling the tape from Jane's tanned skin. She started at the tail of the wire, pulling each piece, one by one, up and around to Jane's taut stomach. When he fingers dance over the brunette's rib cage Jane pulled back. She looked up at her friend and wondered when they had both become breathless.

"Tickles…" Jane said lamely, her voice lower and huskier than usual.

Maura smiled reassuringly and whispered, "I'll be gentle."

With a small gulp, Jane nodded. Maura kept Jane's eye as she reached forward again and felt soft skin. She watched Jane's eyes grow impossibly darker as the tips of her fingers searched for the last pieces of tape. She followed the wire and pulled at the tape. She soothed the revealed skin with a caress of her thumb. Higher she went, and she came to the base of Jane's bra.

Besides a sharp intake of breath, Jane made no reaction to Maura's movements, except for her eyes. Maura's could read everything in her eyes in this moment. The past, the present, and if she looked a little deeper she may just possibly see the future as well. Her fingers travelled over the bra to unclip the microphone from within Jane's cleavage. Her actions slowed as she realised that this little exchange would soon be over. It seemed like an eternity later when she finally removed her hands from Jane's body and placed the wire on the bench behind her.

Neither woman moved or looked away. They weren't touching, but close enough to feel the warmth radiating from their bodies. Maura gulped, and the motion drew Jane's eyes lower.

Maura smirked, "Do you still want me to cover them up?"

Jane shook her head before her brain caught up. She quickly turned bright red and cleared her throat. She looked at the wall behind Maura to distract herself.

"If you really feel so strongly about it," Maura paused, uncertainty weighing down her words, "then maybe _you_ could cover them…?"

Maura reached out and wrapped her fingers around Jane's limp hand. She brought it up between them and held it on the skin over her heart. Jane looked at her again in shock, but not horror Maura was glad to see. Time seemed to slow down as she watched the wheels turn through Jane's eyes. Fear. Hope. Love. Desire. It was all there. Ever so slowly, giving each plenty of time to back out, Jane leant down and finally pressed her lips to Maura's. The response was instantaneous; both women exploded and melted on the spot.

After some time, which was filled with passionate and tender kisses, they pulled apart and held each other tightly. Maura's hands had found their way under the back of Jane's shirt and were pressed against flushed skin, and Jane's untangled themselves from Maura's hair and pulled the Doctor in for an embrace. She laughed at herself, t_ook us long enough._

"Maybe going undercover wasn't such a bad thing after all," Jane admitted.

Maura pulled back slightly and beamed at her friend, "If this is the outcome over going under cover then I would whole-heartedly agree."

"Yeah?" Jane grinned, and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Maybe we should go undercover right now."

Maura frowned slightly for a moment, but the very clear look on Jane's face was enough to help her translate. "Yes, we should." She stepped back and grabbed Jane's hand. "Let's go under _the_ covers."


End file.
